Home
by xoSnickersxo
Summary: ..and truck and car burst into flames, undoubtely killing Booth in an instant." RR PLEASE! Could be K but T just to be safe. B


**A/N: There is a scene in this story that is pretty similar to a movie. If you can find it, you get a cookie!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Fox owns it all. Kathy Reich owns it all. Hart Hanson owns it all. Yay them, clap, clap.**

It was finally time. She had given it so much thought, and put all her heart into this decision. Sure she absolutely adored the man but she didn't know if she loved him. There was no doubt in her mind this was like no other relationship she had ever had before; and there was no doubt in her mind that there would ever be one like it. But was it really love? Did she truly love this man? Was she ready to say those three words? She had thought about it long and hard and her mind kept telling her 'no.' Her mind told her she wasn't ready for love, but her heart, well that was what kept her thinking all this time. All her life Temperance Brennan had listened to her mind, but he had taught her otherwise. He taught her to use her heart. However, as much as she wanted to feel rather than think, her old habits got the best of her and her mind won the battle. Today was the day she was going to break Seeley Booth's heart.

Diverting her gaze from the window she took a deep breath and quietly asked Booth to pull over. They had been driving home from a long case in a town right out of D.C. and it basically was the case that helped make her final decision. There was a man found dead in an old wear house, and with the help of her team and the FBI they found out the man's fiancé had killed him. When asked 'why' the woman answered that she was scared to marry the victim and felt too rushed in the relationship. She couldn't break the guys heart so instead she panicked, and ended up killing him. Temperance took the case to heart and vowed to herself that she wouldn't let that happen to her and Booth. So alas, here they were at 10:00 at night, pulled over on the highway.

"What is it Bones?" Booth finally asked. When answered with silence and the back of his partner's head he grasped her hand and cupped her cheek so he could turn her to face him. Brown eyes met icy blue and Brennan had to bite the inside of her cheek to keep from crying. "Temperance?" he asked again.

Mustering up all her courage Temperance took a deep breath and let everything out. "I don't think we should go out anymore. I'm really, really, terribly sorry for this Seeley but I still don't know if I love you or if all of this is right. I just don't know anymore. I'm sorry." Wiping away a few tears that had streamed down her face during her big confession, she looked up to meet Booth's eyes again. What she saw made her want to all out bawl. Tears were forming in his hurt and confused eyes but he quickly recovered and shook his head.

"I guess I should have seen that coming," he said running a hand over his chizzled face. "Why don't you get out of the car and make a call for someone to pick you up." He grabbed her hand one last time and squeezed it tightly. "It's alright."

Temperance got out of the car, tears threatening to fall, when she felt something in her hand. It was a note from Booth. She was about to open it when she saw big, flashing lights and a huge truck speeding down the highway. Before she could say anything the truck came crashing into Booth's car, flipping it over onto the rough road. To make matters worse, it happened to be an oil truck, and upon impact, some of the oil leaked through. In a matter of moments both car and truck burst up into flames, undoubtedly killing Booth in an instant.

Crying for help Temperance alerted the medics immediately. When they arrived on scene, the firefighters put out the fire and her Seeley was pronounced dead at the scene. Falling to her knees, Brennan shook uncontrollably, crying his name over and over again. This couldn't be happening, her world had crumbled in a matter of moments. She couldn't live without Booth. Silently praying to no one, she looked up to the sky where Seeley's God was. "Please!" she begged, "take me with you!"

But no one answered her calls. She was still alive, forced to live with fact he died an unhappy, heartbroken man. If she had only waited until the next day to say something. Then they would have both been in the car driving to her apartment. They would have been nowhere near the accident.

Somehow in all the confusion, she found herself at home, in her bed. She was wearing all his clothes with his picture hugged tightly to her chest. She needed to be close to him. All of a sudden, a little light went on in her brain. 'The note!' Quickly running to her laundry pile, she grabbed the little piece of paper Seeley had given her before the accident. She hopped into bed again and unfolded the note. She was into hysteria as the scribbled writing on the little white note was revealed.

_Without your love, I'd die._

**xxx**

Tears mixed with cool sweat on her face as Temperance bolted upright out of bed. That had to be the worst dream of her whole life. Suddenly, a thought ran through her mind. Booth. Quickly looking to her right, she smiled to herself as she watched his sleeping figure. A slight snore escaped him as he fluttered his eyes open.

"Nightmare Bones?" he asked nonchalantly.

"The worst," she replied. Definitely the worst.

Wrapping an arm around her waist, Booth pulled her on top of him where he protectively enveloped her with both arms. "Just a dream," he mumbled into her hair. "Get some sleep."

Resting her head on his warm chest she smiled to herself. She knew she was going to get some sleep because she was in his arms, right where she needed to be; home.

**A/N 2: Well I hoped you liked it, I haven't really written in a while so I'm probably a little rusty. I hope you didn't get too confused with the whole dream thing. I'm a terrible person for doing that! Shame on me. Well, anyways, Mr. Muse Monkey loves reviews almost as much as he likes bananas. So make him happy and drop a review, because when he's happy, I'm happy. And we all want that, right?**


End file.
